unknown for now will take suggestions
by Reesie-cup4545
Summary: Naruto is asked by Kami to do something and is flung into the future where he meets Luffy and his crew.
1. Chapter 1

Vote at the poll for pairing!

Naruto was stumbling through the forest on his way back from fighting with Nagato, leader of Akatsuki. He had to admit that it was an amazing fight, and that he was one tough person with that Rinne'gan of his. Their fight had torn apart a good portion of the forest surrounding the village, speaking of he needed to hurry back so he could heal and help them rebuild. He suddenly heard Kakashi calling for him, trying to find out where he was, when all of a sudden he felt a stinging sensation in his chest. He looked down to see the tip of a blade sticking out of his chest. He slowly turned around to see an ANBU with 'Ne' on the mask.

"Why?" He asked, coughing up blood as he fell to his knees.

"You have become a threat to Danzo-sama's plans, and a threat to Konoha altogether." The man replied as he disappeared in a Shunshin.

Naruto looked ahead and, as his vision blurred, he saw Kakashi appear in front of him.

"Bye…sensei." Naruto said as his head fell, never to return to an upright position.

Naruto awoke to a blinding light and immediately covered his eyes. After a few minutes he slowly uncovered his eyes to find himself in a white room. He sat up and looked around. He saw a chair next to the bed that he was in, a lamp on a nightstand next to the bed, and a red door on the other side of the room. There were no windows or vents yet he could still smell fresh air, it just didn't make any sense. Then he realized that he was stabbed in the chest and looked down to see why he was still breathing, only to find that there wasn't a mark, not even a bandage over his chest. He looked down further and saw that he was naked. If he didn't freak out because of there not being a wound, he definitely freaked out about being naked.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he frantically searched for something to cover himself besides the sheet, when the door suddenly opened. Naruto shot his head over to whoever it was that had entered his room, thinking they were the ones that removed his clothes only to stop when he saw a beautiful woman standing there. There stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had white hair that flowed down to her waist, bluish/white eyes that strangely reminded him of a very hot fire, and a beautiful, slightly angular face. She wore a white kimono with pink and red sakura blossoms and a red obi. She was also about 5' 6" and had a bust about one size smaller than his baa-chan, which put her at about a large D-cup. He only knew that because his _ahem…sensei_ had him help with his research many times during their travels.

"Naruto-kun it is quite inappropriate to stare." The woman said, captivating Naruto with her voice.

"Oh, um sorry ma'am." Naruto said as he blushed and looked away.

"That is alright. I find that I have that reaction no matter who I meet."

"Yeah, well still. Sorry, it's just, you're, like really pretty and stuff." He said, his blush deepening. When he suddenly remembered where he was and had no idea what was going on. He shot out of the bed and pointed at her while yelling. "Who the hell are you and where am I? Are you with the Akatsuki?" he had also forgotten that he was naked.

"Well in order of your questions I am Kami, creator of life. And no I am not a part of this Akatsuki."

"K-K-Kami-sama!" Naruto said as his mouth dropped and he had a dumbfounded expression on his face. Kami just giggled at his reaction from behind her hand. Naruto immediately collected himself, turned sideways and huffed while mumbling "It's not that funny."

"No I suppose not, it's just that it has been some time since one of my own creations has had the audacity to, as you would say, "Show me his awesomeness." She said pointing below his waist. Naruto looked down wondering what she meant, only to see his unclothed self, scream in terror and jump back into the bed and cover himself. "You know I do not recall making you that large." Kami mumbled as she stared at him. Unknown to her because of Kyubi and the constant attempts at his life as a child he heard her and blushed again as he sank his head further under the blankets.

"Kami-sama?" Naruto asked looking over the sheet at the literal Goddess in front of him. "Can I have some clothes please, and could you step out while I change, or at least turn around?" to answer him she just waved her hand and a set of clothes appeared on the chair. They weren't his normal clothes but he would just have to deal with it for now. He may have been stupid, but even he was smart enough not to piss off a god when they are standing right in front of him. He then looked to Kami and saw that she had turned around. Satisfied that she wasn't looking he quickly changed into the new clothes. He now wore a pair of black pants and combat boots, similar to the ANBU, a red shirt with a black Uzumaki spiral on the back and a sleeveless vest. It sort of creeped him out that they were just the right size, but then remembered who had given them to him and didn't really care.

"I suppose that you are wondering as to why you are still alive, am I correct?" She asked Naruto as she turned around upon hearing the rustle of clothes stop. He nodded. "It is quite simple really. I require you're assistance on a certain matter. I do not have control over the mortal realm, I just create the creatures that live there, they decide how they live. I have a small amount of influence on the world other than creation, but the gods have all become worried about a certain point in time, where great change is supposed to occur. However because of a great amount of corruption in the political offices of this time period, it is making this change more difficult than need be." She paused to see his face scrunch up, thinking about what she was saying.

"So, you want me to kick their asses to help this change happen, right?" Naruto asked slowly trying to make sure he understood what she was asking.

"Yes, I want you to help end the corruption. However I must take away a few things from you. First and foremost the Kyubi. Should you lose control during this crucial point it may make the change harder or even impossible."

"Well you can have his fuzzy ass. I was looking for a way to keep him quiet forever anyway." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Very well. Shinigami-kun." She said, and all of a sudden a…man with a black robe, long white hair, a butcher knife, purple skin and a demon mask appeared.

"**You called milady"** he said in a deep, almost demonic voice.

"Yes, I did. I would like for you to remove the Kyubi from the boy."

"**Yes milady."** He reached out with his right hand and pushed it into Naruto causing said boy to gasp in pain as he felt the shinigami's hand enter his body. He could feel him searching his soul for the fox. He suddenly felt the man's arm grasp something and it started to pull out of him. A few seconds later he saw the hand emerge with what seemed like soccer ball sized glowing red orb and fell to his hands and knees.

"**Is that all you required milady?"** at her nod he gave a slight bow and disappeared.

"Damn, that hurt. I wonder if this was the kind of pain that Gaara felt when Akatsuki extracted Shukaku." Naruto muttered as he struggled through the pain and stood up.

"Yes, I apologies for that. I believed he would have warned you first. Next I must take away your chakra as the people of this time do not have such a luxury." At this Naruto, forgetting that he was in the presence of Kami herself started yelling at her.

"What? Why do I have to give up all of my Jutsu? It's how I fight, without them I'm near useless. My taijutsu is barely average, I don't know how to use a sword, I don't know how to do much else. How the hell am I supposed to fight?"

"Are you quite finished?"At his nod she continued. "Good. Now I did not say that I would not be putting you there without anything, I do have a couple of gifts for you. The first is this." She said as she waved her hand again and a katana appeared on the bed along with a scroll. Naruto looked at it for a minute. It had a red sheath and looked to be about 25 inches long. The handle was black with red diamonds. Naruto slowly unsheathed it a few inches to look at the blade. It was black with a fire like pattern where the actual blade was. He quietly sheathed it and set it back down and picked up the scroll and opened it. The top of it said Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu. He glanced at the first couple techniques and then closed it.

"Thank you for the katana Kami-sama. What is its name?" Naruto asked.

"It is called Shodai Kitetsu. It is a cursed blade, though I believe that with you sheer amount of luck you will be fine as its owner." She said not missing the scared look in his eyes when she mentioned that the sword was cursed. "My next gift is this." She said bringing a box around from behind her. "In the time I will be sending you to there are people with strange powers. Some can shift into animals, turn their bodies into amazing weapons and even control the elements even better than any Jutsu ever could. People gain these powers by eating a Devil fruit. It is a cursed fruit that, once eaten grants amazing abilities, but at the cost of the ability to swim. Once you eat this fruit you will no longer be able to use Jutsu." She said opening the box and presenting it to Naruto who peered inside. It looked like a normal fruit except it was a light blue and had strange squiggles on it.

"So which fruit is this?"

"This is the Air-Air Fruit. With it you can control the very air around you. It's temperature, direction, or like your wind ninjutsu, its sharpness. You would literally be turned into the wind. This is the power of a Logia type Devil Fruit."

"Alright, I'll eat it." Naruto said as he reached into the box and grabbed the fruit and took a bite. Almost as soon as he took his bite he felt like throwing up. It was so disgustingly bitter, yet he still swallowed it.

"That…was …disgusting." Naruto grunted out.

"And my final gift to you. What replaced chakra, Haki. Not just any type of Haki, but Houshoku Haki." She said as she reached out to Naruto and placed her hand on his head. Naruto felt power fill him for a few seconds and then it faded away. "You are ready to go now. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, just one. How am I supposed to use this stuff? I don't know how to use a sword let alone this Haki stuff."

"I have already taken care of that."

"What do you-" He never finished as he suddenly blacked out, the last thing he saw was a smiling Kami.

Silvers Rayleigh, the "Dark King" and "Right Hand Man of the Pirate King", was walking near the shore of the Lawless Zone when he saw a raft about 30 feet out with a person on board. He was curious as to who was stupid enough to travel these seas on a raft and called out to him.

"Oi, you on the raft!" the man didn't respond. "Oi, can you hear me?" again the man didn't respond. Rayleigh sighed as he took off his coat, shirt and shoes. He then jumped into the water and swam to the raft. When he got there he found himself looking at a young man no older than 16. He had blonde hair and three strange whisker-like marks on each cheek. He had on a red shirt with a vest and black pants and combat boots. He then noticed the sword laying next to him and immediately recognized that it was the Shodai Kitetsu. He then made a snap decision and brought the raft to the shore, picked the young man up, grabbed his sword, and took him to Shakky's Bar.


	2. Gambling and Training

**Please vote on the pairing! This takes place roughly 3 years before canon.**

Naruto awoke to feeling a cold sensation on his forehead and looked over to see a woman with black hair and eyes with a cigarette in her mouth. She turned around and began heading away from him, that is until she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned around to see the young man that Rayleigh had asked her to look after awake. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Naruto broke the silence.

"So where am I?" he asked sitting up and feeling a draft on his chest. He looked down to see that he wasn't wearing a shirt. A sudden thought occurred to him and he checked under the covers and sighed in relief that he still had pants on.

"You're at my bar on Sabaody Archipelago in the Grand Line. How ya feelin'?" she asked taking a puff of her death stick.

"I'm feelin a little sore, but I should be good to go. Thanks for helping me."He said scratching the back of his head and giving a foxy grin. That all stopped when he realized something. "Hey, how long have I been out and who are you?"

"I'm Shakky. You've been out for about two days. And I'm not the one you should thank, you should thank my husband. He's the one that found you drifting on a raft. What the hell were you doing on a raft in the middle of the ocean? Are you really that stupid?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! It's not my fault I was on a raft, that's just how she sent me here." Naruto said indignantly.

"Sent you here?"

"Yea, Kami-sama sent me here to rid this time of corruption because there's supposed to be some kinda change happening and all the corruption is making it harder, so she gave me these awesome gifts and… Hey where's my sword and scroll?" Naruto asked just realizing he didn't see them.

"They're over there." She said pointing to a corner. Naruto looked over and sure enough his sword and scroll were there.

"Phew. Thought I had lost them. Hey Shakky, you know anyone who's good with umm, what was it called…uhh huko? Hika? Haki? Yea, Haki! You know anyone who would be willing to teach me?" Naruto said with a serious look on his face.

"Hmm, I may know-"she didn't get to finish as someone barged into the room causing the occupants to look over at the door. Naruto saw an old man with long graying hair, a beard, round glasses and a scar over his right eye dressed in an orange shirt and camo shorts and sandals and a white overcoat. "Oh, hey Rayleigh. The kid woke up." She said jerking a thumb at Naruto.

"I heard you're lookin for someone to teach you Haki." He said looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, I am. Oh and how to use a sword. I'm Naruto by the way. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, finally introducing himself. "Thanks for helping me."

"Silvers Rayleigh. Nice to meet you kid. Where ya from?"

"Says Kami sent him here." Shakky said from behind him as she left the room.

"Hmm, that so?"

"You bet old man." Naruto grinned. Rayleigh just stared at him for a few seconds before laughing.

"HAHAHA… I guess I am getting a bit old huh? Just don't say that to Shakky, she's not exactly nice to people that call her old."

"Heh, you don't need to worry about me. I've been hit by my grandma and she can level giant boulders with her bare hands. I'm sure I'll be fine. So can you really teach me how to use this Haki stuff?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"Sure can kid. But first a little lesson on Haki, seeing as you don't seem to know much about it. There are three types of Haki. The first is Kenbunshoku Haki, or the Color of Observation. It allows you to sense others and, in a way, predict their moves, making it easier to evade attacks. The second is Busoshoku Haki, or the Color of Armaments. It allows you to create an invisible armor around yourself and use it as a weapon. It's especially useful against Logia type Devil Fruit users."

"Oo! Oo! I ate one of those."

"Really? Which one?" Rayleigh asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Uhhh…oh right. I ate the Air-Air Fruit. I don't know how to use it yet, but from what Kami-sama told me I should be able to uhh control the air around me and umm the temperature and the direction and it's sharpness."

"well that sound like it could be one dangerous power you have their kid." At this Naruto just grinned. "But back to the lesson. The last type, one that only one person in a million has; the Haoshoku Haki, or the Color of the Conquering King. It allows you to overpower another's will, and knock them unconscious. It cannot be learned, you must be born with it."

"That sounds really cool. When can we start?" Naruto asked, giddy at the prospect of learning how to do this, when a loud grumbling sound permeated the room. "Heh, sorry to ask, but you got any food?"

"HAHAHA! I was wondering when you were going to ask for food. Lunch should be almost done, so we can eat as soon as you put a shirt on. We can start training in a week. I should have all the preparations ready by then. Come on." Rayleigh then threw Naruto his shirt and vest and Naruto quickly put them on.

During lunch Naruto would ask questions about the world and Rayleigh and Shakky would answer them to the best of their abilities. Like how the world was controlled by three main factions; The Marines/World Government, Shichibukai and the Yonkou. All the way up to the World Nobles, the ones whose ancestors created the World Government. They even told him about how they were in the Great Age of Pirates. Naruto also learned a few things about the two of them during their discussion like how Shakky liked to tease when she said that treatment, boarding, and food would cost him 500,000 Beli, to which he spluttered that he didn't have any money. Only to be told by Rayleigh that she was joking. And that Rayleigh liked to drink as much as Tsunade, without the violent temper that went with it. Eventually though they were done eating and Naruto had been thinking about something since Shakky mentioned it. He still didn't have any money and it would be a problem in the future, luckily he had a plan.

"Hey, you guys wouldn't happen to have a few extra Beli lying around would you?" He asked as he helped Shakky with the dishes.

"What for?" Shakky asked.

"Well, you mentioned money and I still don't have any. The only thing I can think to do is, as my grandma would say, "my ungodly luck at gambling" and bankrupt a few casinos on the island like I did when I was little."

"Yeah right kid. Even I can't do that with my Kenbunshoku Haki, I've tried a lot." Rayleigh said with a snort.

"Well if it doesn't work out I'll work here to pay off what I barrowed. How's that sound?"

"Well, fine. But if you're seriously going to do this I wanna watch." Rayleigh said as he made a "follow me" gesture and walked out the door. With a quick "good-bye" to Shakky, Naruto followed.

An hour walk later the pair found themselves walking into Grove 73, well known for its high end hotels and casinos. They made their way to the Bright Bubble Hotel and Casino, one of the more wealthy casinos.

As they entered Naruto looked around in awe at all of the lights and sounds. He was amazed at the sheer size of the gambling area. Back home there was usually only one type of gambling at a gambling house, but here they had it all. Han and Chou, Poker, Slots, Craps, Roulette and others that Naruto had no idea what they were. Seeing all of this and the amount of money he knew he was going to win put a grin on his face that would put even the most heinous villain to shame. He was brought out of his memories/thoughts by Rayleigh.

"Alright kid, I've got 50,000 Beli. Lets pick a game."

"Poker, that's my favorite." With that they went over to one of the Poker tables, sat down and waited to be dealt in on the next round. There were three other people there, not including the dealer. One woman and two men. The woman had black hair in a tight bun, green eyes, and was wearing a nice yellow sundress. The first man had blonde hair, oddly yellow eyes, and wore a t-shirt and shorts. The second man had on a business suit and had brown hair and eyes and wore half-moon glasses. The dealer was a woman who had on black slacks, a white button down shirt with a black button down vest over it. She had long green hair in a pony tail and blue eyes. Soon the hand was over and the man in the business suit won.

"Alright, we have a new player. Do you know how to play sir?" Naruto nodded. " Okay then, let's begin. The ante is 1000 Beli." Naruto nodded and put it in with the others. The dealer then dealt the hands. Naruto looked at his cards and saw a King of Hearts, Ace of Diamonds, King of Spades, Two of Clubs, and a Jack of clubs. He put in another 5000 Beli and watched as the others put their money in as well, the total was already approaching 60,000 Beli. He put down the ace, two, and jack and got three new cards. A King, and two Aces. And then raised 10,000. The first man folded as well as the woman, the second man just bet 30,000 more with a smirk on his face. Naruto just called. When the dealer asked to see the hands the man showed that he had a Flush, 6-10 in Clubs, and then reached for the pile of coins before the dealer stopped him and pointed to Naruto's Full House. Naruto had just won 100,000 Beli.

About six rounds later Naruto was up nearly 600,000 Beli and was getting kinda bored with his current opponents, which he told Rayleigh of, and they moved to another table , where the ante was 50,000 Beli.

After spending almost three hours in the casino Naruto had made his way to the, what was considered, the VIP table with about 3.5 million Beli, and the ante was 500,000 Beli. The table was filled with the kind of people that Naruto didn't like to be around, i.e. they were all rich, arrogant, snobs.

"Hmm, it seems that this young man would like to join us. Unfortunately we do not have any room." One of the men said. Naruto looked at the table and saw four open seats.

"Really? If that's so you need to check your eyes 'cause you're going blind. There's four open seats right there." Naruto said cheekily as he sat in one of the empty seats and Rayleigh chuckled quietly at his joke.

Two hours later Naruto was in a heated match, he and the other two players, one man and one woman, were going all in. The pot total right now was close to 250 million Beli. Naruto had to admit these two were good. He couldn't read their faces very easily, especially the woman's. Rayleigh was right behind him and was starting to get a little worried as he hadn't come across this much money in one go since he was a pirate.

"All right, show'em." The dealer said as the last card was given out. The woman went first and showed that she had four of a kind, Queen high. Naruto went next and showed he had a straight flush from 7-Jack. Then the last man smirked as he laid down his hand showing a Royal straight flush. Naruto just looked down in slight disappointment before he watched the man scrape the chips together. As he did though Naruto saw a glint from metal in his left sleeve. He thought it odd since he knew the man had a watch on his right wrist. He contemplated on what to do. He knew there was a chance that it was just a bracelet, but then again he didn't know any men who wore shiny bracelets so he took a chance and grabbed the man's arm and felt something that wasn't a bracelet under his sleeve.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing you commoner? Get your filthy hands off of me." He said trying to yank his hand away from the blonde.

"You cheated. You've got some kind of device strapped to your wrist." Naruto said as he tugged the man's sleeve down revealing a device that had several high cards attached to it.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to give the money to the blonde and leave peacefully before I call security." The dealer said.

"No! This is my money. I'm a noble and I deserve it more than this commoner." The man said as he took off running with as much money as he could carry.

"(Sigh) you don't need to call security Mr. Dealer." Naruto said as he grabbed the rest of the poker chips.

"Sir, do you not want your money? He's getting away with nearly 10 million Beli." The dealer, as well as the others were looking confused.

"Nah, he only got away with maybe 10,000 if that." The dealer only looked more confused at that. "When I was little I often pick pocketed from the rich people in my home town, I'm surprised I can still do it so well. I haven't done that in almost 8 years."

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The dealer said. With that Naruto left with Rayleigh right behind him.

Over the next week Naruto continued to learn about the different parts of the world, as well as read the scroll with sword techniques. He would have practiced them but he knew he didn't have the slightest idea on how to swing a katana properly. He also spent some time exploring the island and he even went to the amusement park. At the end of the week he and Rayleigh grabbed a dingy and set sail to an uninhabited island.

For the next two and a half years Naruto did nothing but train. It was at this time that Rayleigh learned that Naruto was not a very good learner when it came to lectures and usually had to be shown how to do something once or twice and then do it himself several times before he started to understand how to do it. And from there it only took him a few weeks, maybe two or three months to fully grasp something that had taken Rayleigh nearly a year to learn and several more to completely master.

Naruto had started training in his Devil Fruit ability first, seeing as that would be his main fighting force. He spent nearly a year practicing his powers; from different attacks to reforming himself. His most basic attacks were recreations of the win ninjutsu that he knew. When they had gone back to the Sabaody one time, like they did every few months, to visit Shakky and get certain supplies, i.e. toilet paper, reading material for when they weren't training, and for Rayleigh to satisfy certain…needs; Shakky had given Naruto an idea on how to form lightning based attacks. She had told him that, since he was an Air Man, he should have control over the atoms in the air and that if he learned to take the positively charged atoms and the negatively charged atoms and bring them together on a molecular level he may be able to create lightning. Once they returned to the island Naruto took this to heart and returned to his training, intensifying it and pushing himself to new limits. Within a month he was able to get a spark, within three he could make small amounts of electricity and within six months he was creating lightning.

His abilities with his lightning weren't the only thing that improved either. His power with the air itself improved in leaps and bounds. In a month he could make small gusts, in five he could make strong gusts of hot and cold air and make cut with the wind alone. In just seven months, if he pushed himself, he could make a hurricane. (His training was divided in two parts morning wind and air/afternoon lightning.) That was only in the first year.

The next year his time was spent split between learning how to use a sword and learning Haki. Just like before with his Devil Fruit training, he spent the mornings practicing how to use his sword and in the afternoon he practiced Haki. Within that year he had astonished Rayleigh with his rate of learning. The kid was a natural with a sword and Haki, even more so than Shanks. Naruto learned the 13 stances of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, and Rayleigh had to admit it was one dangerous style. The kid had learned and mastered Haki in almost eight months.

For the third and final year Naruto and Rayleigh had continuous spars to make sure he had everything down. At the end of the tenth month Rayleigh said that Naruto was done and swam back to the Sabaody leaving the boat with Naruto. A few days later Naruto had enough food to last him a week or so and shoved off, ready to face the Grand Line. But his first stop was the home sea of the great Pirate King.


	3. Naruto Intervenes

Naruto had been sailing for nearly two months and, mostly because of his abilities, he had made it to East Blue. Unfortunately he wasn't all that good at navigation and had gotten lost. He only got this far because of the kindness that some people had shown him and gave him some directions out of the Grand Line. And right now, he had run out of food two days ago. He just hoped he found an island soon or another ship with some friendly people that had food to share.

He was already close to passing out from lack of food, when he took one last look around him to see if there was something. He looked north, nothing; south, nothing; west, nothing; east, noth- wait…is that an island? Focusing as much as he could, which on an empty stomach wasn't much, he squinted his eyes and, low and behold, there was an island. Naruto immediately set his course for the island. If he had paid attention to his surroundings he would have noticed a…man like thing surface from the water.

"I need to tell Arlong about this." The fish man whispered before submerging and heading back to Arlong Park.

With Naruto-

Naruto had just docked and as he got out of his boat and grabbed his bag when he noticed something strange. The entire town was in shambles. Windows were broken, there were holes in some of the walls, and there was rubble all over the place.

"_Damn! Now I have to find another town on this island. Man I'm so hungry."_ Naruto thought as he started walking through the town, while his stomach growled.

After about 20 minutes of walking Naruto found an orange tree, scratch that a whole field of orange trees. He knew that these most likely belonged to someone, but at the moment he was too hungry to care. As he was about to bite into one of the oranges he heard the sound of someone running towards him. He quickly hid behind the tree as a man with a helmet, long nose and long black hair ran past him. As soon as he was sure that the man was gone he went back to eating.

With Nojiko-

Nojiko had just had some lunch and was getting ready to read a book when she heard rustling from outside. She grabbed a knife from the kitchen and looked out the window. In the last field there was someone eating her oranges. She quickly ran out the door and was preparing to sneak up on the person. As she got closer she saw that he had blond hair, a black shirt with a strange spiral like symbol on the back, black pants, boots, a sword, and stood around 6 feet tall. She got right behind him and slid the knife in front of his throat.

Naruto, a few minutes before-

Naruto was on the second tree of oranges by now. He never really liked oranges but with the hunger and the need to eat, he didn't really care. These were the best oranges he had ever had. They were tangy, and so very juicy. He couldn't get enough of them. He made a mental note to buy some of these from whoever owned them when he was done. Suddenly he felt someone coming up behind him, and guessed it was the owner. He was about to turn around to greet the person when they put a knife to his throat.

"Don't even think about moving." The voice sounded female.

"S-sorry. I- I was just hungry and I saw the oranges. I'll pay you for them, I promise."Naruto said.

"Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, at your service. Can you please lower your knife? I got some money in my bag." He said pointing to his bag on the ground next to him.

"Alright, just don't try anything funny." She said as she slowly removed the knife from his throat. Naruto reached for his bag, opened it and rummaged through it. He pulled out one of the many wads of cash he had, though after traveling for so long and his appetite and of course paying Rayleigh for teaching him, with the millions he started out with, he only had about 50 million left. He counted out nearly 100,000 Beli and handed it to the lady, who he now got a look at. She was beautiful in his opinion. She had blue hair held up by a red ribbon, green eyes, and a green tank with a tattoo on her chest going down her right arm, blue pants and sandals.

"Sorry about eating your oranges. But I gotta say, I don't like oranges but these were absolutely delicious." Naruto said with a grin, causing the woman to blush slightly before hiding it as she counted the money.

"Y-you just paid me 100,000 Beli. Are you sure you can afford this? I don't charge that much for them." She said trying to hand back half of the money.

"Nah, go ahead and keep it. I got plenty of money at the moment and if I ever need more I just need to find a casino. So don't worry about it." Naruto said as he waved his hand dismissively.

"Sure. Would you like something more filling? You did just pay me nearly 10 times what I normally charge."

"A meal? Sweet, I've been eating dried meat for nearly two weeks, and I haven't actually eaten in two days. I'm starved. So what's your name?" Naruto asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Nojiko. It's nice to meet you Naruto. So what do you do?" she asked as they started walking towards the house.

"Hmm, well I'm more of a traveler for now but I want to end the corruption and create peace in the world. That's my dream. A world where no one has to suffer because of war, or something like that."

"That's very idealistic. Is there anything you want to eat specifically?" she said as they entered the house and she went to the kitchen while Naruto sat at the table.

"Something with meat is fine with me." Naruto said. She nodded and began cooking.

A little while later Nojiko served up some chicken and rice with tea. As soon as she set it down in front of Naruto he quickly began eating. From his speed Nojiko inferred that it had really been a while since he had eaten. She didn't comment and just started eating herself.

"Ahh, that's some of the best cooking I've had in a few years. I'd ask you to travel with me and be my cook but it seems you've already got a job growing those oranges." Naruto said as he put down his empty tea glass.

"Well, I've always wanted to go out to sea and explore, but I can't right now." Nojiko said with a bittersweet smile.

"Hmm, why's that?"

"My sister." Nojiko didn't know why she was telling him this. It was none of his business. But for some reason she felt she could trust him. "Right now we're under the control of a pirate, and my sister made a deal with him that if she paid him 100 million Beli, that she could buy back the island. She was only 7 million short before a marine came and took it all." She said as she pointed out a window. Naruto looked to where she pointed and saw that many of the orange trees were uprooted and there was a giant hole in the ground.

"_How did I not notice that?" _Naruto thought. _"Then again, people always tell me I'm not the most observant. Oh well." _He would admit that he was a hell of a lot more patient than he was 3 years ago but he was still thick headed about a lot of things.

"Now he-" she didn't get to finish as an explosion was heard from outside. The two rushed to the window and looked in the direction of the town. There was smoke coming from it. They both ran for the door and towards the town. Halfway there they ran into a man with a red hat and a pinwheel on top, a red shirt and pants, and had many scars on his body.

"Genzo, what's going on?" Nojiko frantically asked.

"It's that Straw Hat crew. They're attacking the pirates." He wheezed out.

"We need to help them." Naruto said. Nojiko looked at him surprisingly.

"No, you'll just get yourself killed. I forgot to tell you these aren't ordinary pirates. They're Fish man pirates." Nojiko said to him.

"So? I'll just kick their asses. Or is it fins? Oh well I'll worry about the details later. Come on." He grabbed Nojiko's hand and dragged her along with him.

When they arrived at town the whole town was gathered in front of a giant wall. They pushed their way through the group of people only to be stopped by a couple of swords that cris-crossed in front of them preventing passage. Naruto looked at the two that stopped them and saw to his right was a man with black hair, sunglasses, a black shirt and a blue coat, grey pants and boots. On his left was another man. This one had on some kinda red protector thingy like Yamato's, a black shirt and a green long coat, plaid yellow shorts and boots.

"You cannot enter here." The one on the right said.

"You'll die if you do." The one on the left finished.

"Yeah…I don't think so." Naruto said and he ducked under the swords and went in anyway.

"Naruto, wait what are you doing?" Nojiko yelled at him.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Naruto shouted over his shoulder. He then turned back to see what was going on. He saw a blond man in a suit fighting a giant blue fish man with fins coming out of his elbows. He looked to the left and saw a green haired man with a sword and green stomach belt fighting an octopus fish man. Naruto noticed the red sun on his forehead.

"_What the hell is a sunny pirate doing all the way out here?"_ Naruto thought before turning his attention to another fight. There was a black haired guy with a red shirt and blue shorts fighting another fish man. This one had a long saw-like nose, purple skin and also had the mark of the sunny pirates on his chest. After a minute of watching Naruto had enough.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Naruto shouted at everyone, while at the same time releasing enough Haki to make it hard for them to stand. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him. The first to speak was the one fighting the guy in the red shirt.

"What the hell do you want, you stupid puman?" The fish man angrily asked.

"Well I kinda want to know what two members of the Sunny pirates are doing in East Blue. And then I want to know who the leader of these pirates are." Naruto said narrowing his eyes.

"Well I'm not sure how you know about those…weakling Sunny pirates, but we are no longer a part of them. As for the leader, that's me. The name is Arlong." Arlong grinned evilly showing his teeth.

"Wait, you mean you're "Sawtooth" Arlong ." At the fish man's nod Naruto continued. "Well, It's just that I heard that Jinbei was looking for you. That's all." Naruto said with a shrug.

"How is that weakling? Is he finally coming over to my side?"

"Actually I heard he was made a Shichibukai almost five years ago."

"What?"Arlong shouted, fuming that such a weakling would be made a Shichibukai.

"Well, I'm done talking. Time to kick your ass." Naruto said tossing his bag back to Nojiko.

"And how are you, a stupid puman, going to kick my ass?"

"I'm gonna kick his ass. Stay out of it." The black haired guy shouted at him.

"No offence man, but as soon as I can kick his ass I can get myself a cook." Naruto said to him, completely ignoring Nojiko yelling at him that she never agreed to be his cook.

Arlong was getting impatient and decided to attack while they were distracted. He ran at Luffy and hit him with a haymaker into the wall and continued his charge at Naruto. Arlong reared back, ready to throw a punch at the blonde, who didn't even try to move even though he was staring right at the fish man. Arlong swung his fist and…went right through the blonde.

With the towns people-

The townspeople were utterly confused at what was going on. First the Straw Hats start fighting Arlong's crew, and now there was this blonde guy. He had ordered everyone to stop and, to their surprise, everyone stopped fighting and looked at him.

"_Who the hell is he?"_ were the thoughts of many of the townspeople. They watched as the blonde man started talking to Arlong and then to Luffy. As he was talking to Luffy, Arlong charged at Luffy and hit him as with a haymaker into a wall and continued towards the blonde mystery man. The man just stood there, he didn't try to move.

"Naruto, move!" Nojiko screamed, dropping his bag. She watched as Arlong punched Naruto, only to gape in shock as Arlong went right though him.

Back with Naruto-

"What the hell are you?" Arlong growled as he turned around.

"I ate the Air-Air Fruit. I'm an Air man." Naruto grinned his foxy grin.

"So, you're a Devil Fruit user. And you didn't eat just any fruit, but a Logia type." Arlong said.

"Yup! Now it's time to kick your ass and make some sushi. **Air-Air: Great Whirlwind**!" Naruto said, raising his hand and releasing a great amount of wind. Everyone stood still, shocked as they watched this…wind cut through the concrete as it raced toward Arlong. Arlong tried to dodge to the left, but was too late. The attack hit him and created a giant cloud of dust. When it cleared they could see Arlong, kneeling with blood coming out of several places on his body.

"A-Arlong!" The few remaining fish men shouted at their captain, only to see him fall over, unconscious and dying of blood loss.

"You bastard!" One of them shouted at Naruto as they all ran at him.

"**Air-Air: Cyclone**." Naruto said as a cyclone appeared around him, blowing the fish men who charged him to be blow back into the walls and building.

"Well, that's been taken care of. Nojiko, can you make me something, all this fighting has made me hungry." Naruto waved to her with a grin on his face.

The town was shocked. This…man had defeated Arlong in one move, and then went on to beat the rest of the crew with one attack.

"Alright, we're free!"

"No more Arlong Park!"

"We have to tell the rest of the island!"

That and much more was said by the townspeople, who were putting plans of celebration into action. But that all went down the drain.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? I saw the entire fight. If you do not wish to be captured, then you will hand over all of the valuables in Arlong Park to me, Captain Nezumi of the 16th Branch of the Marines." Everyone turned around to see a bunch of marines with guns pointed at them and a man that looked like a rat out front. "Drop your weapons immediately." The Captain ordered.

"If you saw the entire fight why did you not assist us? Are you some kind of coward? I heard the marines were supposed to be protecting the people, not standing by watching them get their asses kicked." Naruto shouted at Nezumi as he walked through the crowed.

"Naruto he's been taking bribes from Arlong." Nojiko whispered as he walked by.

"And just who are you?" Nezumi asked, twirling his whiskers.

"Naruto Uzumaki. And it surprises me. A man who is supposed to protect the people ignores them in favor of a bribe from a pirate. This pirate would make a better marine than you." Naruto said jerking a thumb towards Luffy, who smiled.

"Well, that doesn't really matter right now does it? What does however is that you give me all of the money inside the park." Naruto couldn't take it anymore and charged the Captain, the soldiers tried to shoot him only for the bullets to go right through him and hit the ground. Naruto got right in front of Nezumi and grabbed his throat and picked him up.

"You bastard! You have no right to any of the money in this park. It belongs to the people of this town. Do you understand me?" Naruto asked threateningly. Nezumi nodded as best he could. "Good, now you're gonna help rebuild the other village. And you're going to give Nojiko's sister her money." Again Nezumi nodded as best he could. "Now leave!" Naruto dropped him and, using his wind abilities, kicked Nezumi out into the water. The other marines took one look at Naruto and then the villagers and then to where Nezumi landed. They dropped their weapons and went after their Captain.

The villagers happy mood then returned and they began the celebration plans again.

Later that night-

Naruto had been looking for Nojiko for the better part of half a day. He wanted to confirm that she would be in his crew, if not as a cook then something.

He found her 10 minutes later sitting on a bench drinking.

"Hey, Nojiko." He said as he sat down.

"Hey Naruto, thanks for helping us." She said taking a drink.

"You're welcome, Nojiko. So, now that your sister and island are free, do you still want to see the world?"He asked glancing over to her.

"I…I would like that, but I'm not sure how good of a cook I'd be. And I don't know how to fight." She said looking down.

"Well, we can figure something out as far as what you can do. And as far as fighting goes, I can teach you. I do know a few styles myself."

"Really? What kind of styles?" Nojiko asked excitedly.

"Well I know my mom's style, Dragon's Fang. It's mostly taught to women because of the insane amount of flexibility required to perform it."

"So where is your mom?" Nojiko asked, hoping to learn it from her. She saw Naruto's face darken.

"She died the day I was born."

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't know."

"No worries, I got over it a long time ago." Naruto said looking to the stars.

"So then how did you learn it?"

"When I was 12 I went on a training trip with my first Master. He told me about her and when we got back to my home village, I asked my grandma, the leader of our village, if I could have anything that belonged to my mom. She gave me a scroll with her fighting style in it and after I saved a friend of mine I learned it. I don't have the scroll anymore, but I still have the style ingrained into my head." Naruto said not looking away from the stars.

Nojiko sat there contemplating whether or not she should go. On one hand she would get to travel the world, like she always wanted but couldn't because she didn't have enough money. But on the other if she did go, and with someone as strong as Naruto seemed to be who would no doubt get the attention of the marines, she would most likely have a bounty on her head in a few years.

"Alright, I'll go with you. So where is your ship?"

"Hmm, don't have one big enough for the two of us and food, so I was just gonna hitch a ride with Luffy till I found a ship big enough." Naruto said and looked at Nojiko's fuming face and laughed.

The village then partied for the next three days.

**Alright that's chapter three. Please vote on the poll, I'm adding Nojiko to it.**


End file.
